Skeppy
Zak A. (born: ), better known online as Skeppy, is a Minecraft YouTuber. His content mostly focuses on trolling players, his staff, and his friends in Minecraft. However there are exceptions, such as the Q&A series he adds to every few months. He has multiple channels, which each have different, but similar, content added to them. His side channel, Skep , usually has his streams, which have been edited down to 15-30 minute videos by his editor, Skoppy (or @Kritteers on Twitter). Occasionally, it also gets bonus clips from his main channel videos. His third channel Zak , a vlogging channel, has had all previous videos deleted, however on October 21, 2019 he uploaded the only non-deleted video on the Zak channel. From Zak you can see 2 channels named Skeppy Extra & SkeppyPlays , however both have no content currently public. His final solo channel is Baby Skeppy , in which he pretends to be a baby in Minecraft, however only 2 videos are up, the second of which includes his friend BadBoyHalo, and it is believed that it won't return. Zak has a joint channel with his friends, BadBoyHalo & a6d called The Trio (previously Muffin Squad) where they upload podcasts. He has made accounts in the past for personal use, one of which was created somewhere in 2012. InvadedLands Skeppy owns a Minecraft server known as InvadedLands (InvadedLands.net). It consists of four different sub-servers, Survival, Soup (Which most people can't access), Skyblock, and KitPvP. However, KitPVP is the most used in his videos and most popular on the server. InvadedLands currently has two admins, MegaPVP, and Zelkam. Zelkam does similar content like Skeppy, on his own channel. He hosts many events on his server. His server is where he does most of his trolling, mostly being on hackers, who he usually bans after messing with them. He also trolls new players, usually on KitPVP, but usually compensates for this by gifting them a free rank. Personal Life He was born in Columbus, Ohio, but currently resides in Los Angeles, California (previously Tampa, Florida) or as a joke known by his fans, Chicago, IL. He has had satirical drama with JackSucksAtLife and most frequently messes around with his friend, BadBoyHalo. Skeppy has a channel with his friends BadBoyHalo and a6d called The Trio, which was created on June 12, 2019. The channel has been renamed to “The Trio” which used to be “Muffin Squad,” a name made up by BadBoyHalo. Memes Skeppy has his own memes including, but not limited to: Flip Flop, 14, ping spoofing, turtle, daddy, BaldBoyHalo, BadBoyHalo is a potato, Jif, I Was Testing, Cheesy Fries, Ding, Oh My Goodness, idot, sotp, pine cone, thin crust pizza, cheesy fries, slash slash undo, Candad, Muffintop, Muffin, Muffin Time, Uh Oh Spaghettios, and more. He has joked about making a charity fund for his “Lamborghini” on stream. He is also known for using words such as “bisector”, "diameter", “photosynthesis” or “perpendicularity” to his friend BadBoyHalo, in order to make things seem more complicated and to confuse/frustrate him. He has jokingly killed BadBoyHalo's fish, Mr Squeegy, in their How to Minecraft series. Along with that, he has joked about dying by MLG water in their hardcore series. Skeppy also often says "If you could say one thing to the whole world, what would you say?" before banning hackers in his hacker trolling videos. Connections He is connected with many other Minecraft YouTubers such as: *F1NN5TER *JackSucksAtLife *aswdfzxcvbghtyyn *Zelkam (Skeppy's Server admin for InvadedLands) *Technoblade *lolitsalex (No longer active on his YouTube channel) *Nico *BadBoyHalo *Spifey *Preston *Doni Bobes *a6d *hannapeyton *Dream *The Trio (BadBoyHalo, Skeppy and a6d’s podcast and random game channel) Subscriber Milestones *10,000 subscribers: Apr 27, 2017 *100,000 subscribers: July 8, 2017 *500,000 subscribers:December 3, 2018 *900,000 subscribers: July 4, 2019 *1,000,000 subscribers: July 5, 2019 This page was created on ‎‎June 10, 2018, by HibernateMC. Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers